


When Dark Met Light

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Death, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Original Character(s), Wings, anyway yeah this is what came out of it, honestly if i'm writing it it's most likely gay, i think??, life and death, probably gay, yes death is a woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: Lucy was the victim of a hit and run. When she opens her eyes, she's shocked to find herself in the audience of the Reaper herself.And the Reaper needs her help.





	When Dark Met Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_So_Normal_Shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Normal_Shipper/gifts).

> Sorry for the all the mistakes, it's not edited.  
Hope you enjoy anyway! <3

Death.

In all her glory and menace, had come.

Lucy took a shuddering breath, forcing herself to focuss on the flickering form beyond the veil, and not her immobile body on the roadside. Her body wracked with a shiver. Since her death she had been unable to feel warm. The Reaper stared back, eyes pools of obsidian beneath her hood. The sight was striking against the face of a supposedly regular woman.

Death opened her mouth to speak, and Lucy braced herself. It was time. “You have to help me.”

“What?” Surely she’d misheard.

The cowl of the Reaper’s cloak fell back, further revealing her expression of desperation and a disarray of blonde curls. “I’m not here to take you. Please, I need your help.”

“But… I died. Aren’t you supposed to- “Lucy fluttered a hand. “- I don’t know, whoosh me to the afterlife?”

“Yes. But first, I had to try. I’ve asked thousands of souls. None have accepted.”

“Accepted… what?”

Death met her gaze. “To take my place.” A scythe materializes in her hand. “Agree, and you become Death, if only for a while.”

“While you do what? Have ice cream at the park or pop off to see a movie?”

“I want to see my sister’s great-great-great- and then some-granddaughter. She- she looks exactly as my sister did when we were young. Same laugh. Same smile. I want to see her first steps.” Death turned away, lips pursing. “It wouldn’t be forever. Just long enough to witness the moment. I’ve missed so much already.”

“You took over from the last Reaper?” Lucy was genuinely curious. Who else got to know how afterlife protocol works?

“He tricked me. Told me I would see my family again if I only took the scythe.”

“And why are you telling me? How would I know that you’d come back if I did take it, or if I’d just be left like you?”

“I wouldn’t make that same mistake. He forgot the transfer in power with the title. He never even got the chance to enjoy the newfound freedom before I obliterated him.”

Lucy drew herself up, allowing a glance at the rain-battered roadside. Her own empty gaze met hers. _What do I have to lose? I’m already dead.___

_ __ _

“I accept.”

_ __ _

Death smiled. She held out the scythe. “Care for the souls. I will be back.”

_ __ _

When Lucy grasped the scythe, she expected a flash of light. None came. Instead, the darkness in Death’s eyes faded. Her pale skin became rosy with health. And a chill settled deeper in the newest Reaper’s bones.

_ __ _

Then she heard them. The cries of lost souls, calling for help, for anyone. For her. All she had to do was lead them.

_ __ _

***

_ __ _

Time is a blur when you’re dead. Lucy did her duties, she found the recently dead and lead them along their paths. She watched as some reunited with loved ones, watched some fall apart when no one was waiting, and watched as some lingered, held back by those tethered still by life.

_ __ _

An old man who had died in his sleep dabbed away tears of joy when told his wife waited on the other side. Lucy was drawing him away from the hospital room when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_ _“I’m back.”_ _

The woman’s face clearly glowed with happiness. “Sorry I was away for longer than I thought.”

_ __ _

Lucy hadn’t noticed. “How long?”

_ __ _

“A year.”

_ __ _

“But you actually came back.”

_ __ _

“Yes.”

_ __ _

“Was it worth it?”

_ __ _

“Every second.”

_ __ _

“So… now what?” Lucy materialized the scythe. “You take this back, and send me on my way?” Who would be waiting? She had grown up independent. Distant from family, no friends to speak of…

_ __ _

The woman hesitated before grasping the handle.

_ __ _

A beat of silence. Nothing happened. No warmth soothed the chill, and the cries didn’t cease. The only change was an ache in her back that steadily grew sharper. It drove her to her knees and through blurry vision she saw the other woman did the same with a cry.

_ __ _

As quickly as it had begun, it was over.

_ __ _

“What the hell?” Lucy held out her hands. They looked no different. Something shifted with the movement at her back and she gasped.

_ __ _

She had wings. Great, glossy, feathered wings. The ink-black appendages flicked up at her prompting.

_ __ _

“How…” The woman said, catching Lucy’s attention. She stood gaping at her own wings. They shimmered as if in sunlight, white as snow. She shook herself, blinking over at Lucy. “Looks like we’ve been promoted. We’re partners now.” She stepped closer and held her hand out shyly. “I’m Clara by the way. Seems I’m the new Life to your Death.”

_ __ _

Lucy took it, hazy with bewilderment. “I’m Lucy.”

_ __ _

“Well, Lucy. Want to try out these wings before work? This should be fun.”

_ __ _

Wordlessly, she nodded. For the first time since her death, she felt blissful warmth infuse her body. Now grinning, the two looked towards the stars.

_ __ _

And flew to meet them, hand in hand.

_ __ _


End file.
